


Something New

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny got Will to try rock climbing.  He called them "vertical mountains".  This is what happened on that date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

"No."

Sonny laughed as Will stopped short in front of the building. "C'mon," he said, holding out his hand. "Try at least?"

"No."

"Will--"

"No, you don't understand. I get nosebleeds standing on a chair to change a light bulb. I can not do this."

"Have you tried?"

"I've not tried shark wrestling either but strangely enough I'm not racing out to do that."

"Please? For me?"

Will sighed and looked at Sonny's still-outstretched hand as if taking it would lead to nothing good. Which a part of him suspected was true.

"I'll be there the whole time," Sonny continued. "I'll even hold your hand if you want."

Will's eyes narrowed. "Won't that make climbing harder?"

"Point taken," Sonny laughed. "But I promise. I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll be at your side the whole time."

Will laughed and took Sonny's hand. "If I fall you know Mom will hurt you."

"And if she tried you know my mom will hurt her so..."

"Best all round if you keep me safe then."

Sonny pulled on their joined hands until Will's body was almost flush with his. "Good thing that's part of my long-term plan then," he said softly before stealing a quick kiss. When he noticed the flash of concern on Will's face and the flick of his eyes towards the building he smiled. "It's OK, they're friends of mine. I come here all the time, they're fine. Really."

"Right," Will said, but the concern still lingered.

"Come on. Let's get you set up."

***

Sonny was biting his lip so hard to prevent laughter that he was certain he was drawing blood. In his defence though it was because Will? Was at that moment being so cute and so nervous and was clinging to the wall like it was a lifeline. A lifeline that was no more than 18 inches from the floor.

"You OK there?" Sonny managed to ask.

"No," Will whimpered. "Make it stop."

"Make what stop?"

"The wall."

"Why? What's it doing?"

"It's being really high. Make it stop."

Sonny looked at where Will's feet currently were, all the way up his body to the top of the training wall, barely having to crane his neck in order to do so. "Will--"

"Please. Make it stop."

Sensing Will's fear was very real to him Sonny walked over to stand behind him. Will was barely off the ground so he was eye level with his shoulder blades. His hands fitted into their usual place on Will's waist and just the sense of being held seemed to calm him a little.

"I can't do this," Will said. "I'm sorry, it's too hard--"

"You said that before about things you've gone on to do."

"No. Coming out was a breeze compared to this."

"You just need to learn what to do."

"If it's not 'cling on for dear life' I'm not doing it."

Sonny moved in a little closer and reached over to Will's lower hand. Standing on his toes he was just about able to run his fingertips over the back of Will's hand, feeling the taught muscles under the skin.  
"You must have climbed stuff when you were a kid," he said.

"Nosebleeds. Light bulbs," Will reminded.

"At some point every kid climbs on the furniture."

"Yeah. And I fell off every time."

"You are not going to fall this time."

"I'm off the ground Sonny. This is a situation that ends with me falling."

"OK. Firstly you're only a few inches from the ground. You could put your feet down--"

"Still off the ground, Sonny."

"--and secondly I'm here. You're not going to fall while I'm here. I've got you."

"Sonny--"

"I'm right here," Sonny whispered. "I've got you." His hand closed over Will's. "I've always got you."

Will's body seemed to relax a little. But his hand still gripped at the wall and he was still no more than 18 inches from the ground.

***

It took a lot of work but soon Will was more than a foot and a half from the ground. He'd loosened his grip so he was better able to climb (although it had taken Sonny climbing with him, much coaxing, kisses and promises of cake).

"There's a hand hold just to your left," Sonny pointed from his vantage point. "A little more," he guided as Will's hand felt its way along the wall. "Almost--"

It happened quickly but Sonny way aware of every instant of it.

Will's hand missing the hold and instead grabbing a bump.

His fingers slipping from the bump and, in his surprise, the other hand letting go.

The mad scramble to grip the wall again.

A foot getting caught in his rope.

His support rope being pulled tight in an effort to stop him falling but the mid-air spin still in progress.

And the suddenly but with understandable progression Will was upside down.

"Don't panic," Sonny said quickly as he made his way back to the ground.

"Don't... I'm _upside down_ Sonny! I'm... I'm gonna fall and I'm gonna die."

"You're not... Will, just relax."

"I can't."

"Sure you can," Sonny said calmly as he stood underneath Will. He reached out to steady his gently swaying body, slightly aware of everyone arriving to help. "Hey," he said, getting Will's attention. "You're OK."

"I'm--"

"You're OK," Sonny repeated. "I've got you. You are not going to fall, they're holding your rope. They're going to help right you and get you down and until then I have you. You are not going to fall. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Spiderman," he grinned, laughing when Will did.

"So where's my kiss then?" Will asked. "To distract me. Help... calm me down?"

Only too happy to indulge, Sonny held Will's face in his hands. He had to stand on his tiptoes in order to find the right angle for their mouths to meet, and even then the kiss wasn't quite on target or even completely comfortable, but it was sweet and loving and the perfect distraction.

And then Will jolted down a couple of inches as the rope was untwisted a little and slackened.

Instinctively Sonny's hands moved to Will's shoulders, holding and supporting him. "I've got you," he said, "I've got you."

"I hate this," Will muttered. "Get me down."

"Almost there. You'll be back on the ground in no time."

"And I am never ever, ever, ever, ever leaving it again," Will said, his voice almost a whine.

"OK, they've just about untangled everything," Sonny explained, "I'm going to help you down now and then we can get out of here and get you a drink. I'm buying."

"And dinner. Several dinners."

"Whatever you say," Sonny laughed as he took Will's forearms and was gripped back just as tightly.

***

Once he was free Will dropped to his knees, planted his hands on the ground and would have probably kissed it if he'd not heard a couple of the guys laughing softly. Looking up he then witnessed one of them giving Sonny a playful shove.

He quickly got to his feet and hurried to the change room, barely aware that he was being followed.

"You OK?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, just glad to be down. Can we go?" he asked quickly.

"You're not OK, are you? Did you hurt yourself? Do you want to--?"

"I'm fine," Will snapped. "Sorry, I just... Sorry."

"This isn't just about what happened, is it?"

"It's fine."

"No, it's not," Sonny said firmly.

"Can we just go? Before I embarrass you further?"

"When did you embarrass me?"

"This whole thing has been one big embarrassment. You come here all the time and you're dating a guy who pulls a Spiderman and they were laughing at me because I'm useless at this so why would you be--"

He was cut off when Sonny pulled him in for a kiss. Unlike their one on the wall this one was hard, deep and passionate. Sonny's arm slipped around Will's waist an brought him flush against his body, holding on so tightly that Will felt like Sonny wasn't ever letting him go.

"They were laughing at me," Sonny whispered against Will's mouth. "And not in that way. You are the only guy I have ever brought here, the only one I've shared this with. All my friends who are into this? I don't come with them. I came with you. They were amused because... because they can see that I've fallen for someone who isn't who they thought I'd end up with."

There was that flash of doubt across Will's face again and Sonny tried to kiss it away.

"And they said they have never seen me so happy. Their words."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're not just--"

"Really," Sonny repeated, reinforcing it with a kiss. "So... ready to get out of here?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."

Sonny took a step back and held out his hand. "Come on then."

"You know, I don't need my hand holding all the time. You don't have to--"

"I know. I just want to."

This time Will was the one to laugh, and hand-in-hand they left.


End file.
